


Stolen Shirt

by AndyWithAnY



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, yione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY
Summary: Who doesn't like to steal her boyfriend's clothes? Especially the shirts!Anyway, Yi liked that too, much to Yone's bad luck
Relationships: Master Yi/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stolen Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Another fanfic for yione lovers, it may contain errors unfortunately given the fact that my english is not very good :(
> 
> Hope you like it ;w;

Yi stretched again on the bed, he was not sleeping, but he was still lying with his eyes closed, he was welcomed by the warm blanket on the soft bed, he might as well never leave, the only reason to open his eyes, even though partially, it was when he heard the door open

— Aren't you going to get out of bed? — Yone asked in a laugh as she approached her boyfriend 

— Nooo — muttered with a smile turning to Yone

— You will miss breakfast

He whispered as he lowered himself to Yi's face, a light kiss was given on the ''child's'' lips, a small contact that lasted a few seconds

_"You are evil'_ ', he muttered with mild discontent. Yone let out a small laugh caressing his cheek - _Fucking adorable_ \- He thought silently while admiring every detail he found on Yi's face

— Come on, get up — Soo as a friendly request, and again Yi grunted

— I'm tired, you didn't let me sleep — Grunted loudly in the dramatic way as usual

— I'm sorry — With a slight guilt answered

— Hey, don't be so serious — He whispered sitting on the bed when he realized his boyfriend was worried — I'm kidding, I didn't let you sleep either, hm

He distributed kisses on the tallest cheek without having the intention of stopping anytime soon, Yone laughed again and returned the kisses making a wave of kisses happen, lightly and repeatedly, between kisses words of affection were exchanged

— Yasuo and Sett arrive shortly, remember? — Whispered away from Yi

— Aah - Sighed low tossing the blanket away

The small marks, even if subtle, were visible on half of her body, whether from bites or other things, and Yi loved each one, after all, it was her boyfriend who made them, how could she not?

\- Ahm ... dear? — Yi called softly with mild shyness

— Yes? — Yone smiled silly when hearing such a nickname, the one that was pronounced on few occasions

— I can ... — He raised his flustered hands towards his hair, nervously fiddling with the long locks — Take your shirt?

The tallest man opened a big smile, how could he say no? Not to mention that the idea of having your boyfriend walking around with your clothes on was really attractive

— Of course I did — He replied moments later stealing a kiss from Yi

_Not that I really needed..._ \- A slight flush appeared on Yi's face, even during the night, his clothes were intact, incredibly, but he would very much like to use something from Yone, and who know might even "steal" the piece for he

Yi watched the taller man fiddling with the wardrobe in front of him, a smile on his face as his hands fiddled with his clothes quickly as if looking for a perfect one, and at that speed he soon found her

— Here it is — He handed it to Yi, as soon as he took the fabric he smiled shyly

— Thank you — Having said that Yone placed a kiss on he cheek before leaving the room

— I'll be in the kitchen — Yi gave a slight nod and looked at the shirt

The fabric was soft and looked comfortable, the color was a light greenish tone, something very pleasant since Yi loved that color. He glanced at the half-open door, with red cheeks he took the fabric to his face inhaling the perfume so familiar, it was as if Yone was right there, so perfect was this thought that he placed a kiss on his clothes

And without delay, put her on right away, the sensation was a warm embrace that welcomed him, the new and soft smell of the shirt he wore, one more reason to sigh passionately — _I'm sorry Yone, but I won't give it back —_ little laugh at your own thinking

Bouncy and cheerful, he walked to the bedroom mirror, seeing in detail how he had looked, a silly smile invaded his face, his shirt was a little big and comfortable, her slid a little over his shoulder, getting a little dropped, but Yi liked of this, gave a little charm to him casual look like a nice pajama, just below the waist, enough to see the bottom robe still, the same color as the shirt, it was greenish, in a somewhat stronger tone

Happy with the new look, he jumped out of the room while tying his hair in an improvised ponytail, shortly afterwards, passing to brush his teeth and wash his face. He was already in the kitchen feeling the smell of eggs with bacon, the famous traditional breakfast

— Officially, good morning — Yi said happily hugging the tallest one from behind

— Good morning — He whispered in an amused tone finishing whas the dishes

— Need help?

— Thank you, but I'm done, not to mention that today is my cooking day — Slowly he turned to Yi, his poor heart almost came out of his mouth when he saw the lover with such a dress, this one that looked perfect on him — You are beautiful

— You're spoiling me a lot — The other grunted with a slight blush

— I can — babbled closer

They smiled at each other before putting their lips together, each contact was precious, even small — The lips that moved in sync in a passionate kiss that quickly took an unexpected turn. In a short time Yone decided to go a little further, thus bringing the voluptuous contact where her tongue intertwined with that of her boyfriend in a thirsty way wanting only more

— Hm Yone — Yi whispered softly breaking the kiss — Breakfast time

— Aaah no — This one complained, burying himself in Yi's neck, taking a deep breath of the sweet aroma of honey and vanilla

  
— You said that, then we will eat

— You are cruel, and you want to talk about me — Even grudgingly turned away from Yi

  
— That's why we're perfect for each other — He winked as he picked up the plate

— I know - babbled taking the opposite plate

When he sat down to eat at the table, a quick and fun thought came to him

— You won't give me back that shirt, will you? — Had the courage to ask making Yi look away in shame — You are adorable

— Quiet — He replied quickly turning his attention to his meal, Yone chuckled before returning to eat

— As you wish

They enjoyed breakfast while enjoying each other's company. Yi on the one hand, celebrated silently for the achievement of his new shirt, surely he would start stealing more clothes from his boyfriend from that day

**Author's Note:**

> You who made it this far hope to see you in future work s2


End file.
